ghostintheshellfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dragon-Designer
Hi, Ghost in the shell Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Dragonwebdesigns logo.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- SVG (Diskussion) 15:45, 2011 Okt. 26 Adopt the Wikia Why dont you adopt this wikia. After a long time I am seeing this wikia get some contributions. The sysop/admin here hasnt logged in and edited since 2009. By, the way I am the sysop/admin of the English langage version of the wiki. So, I can help you with maintanence related work. Thanks. - Sithjedi 08:56, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hey Sithjedi, :thank you for your comment. I am glad that you made the suggestion to adept the wiki (and not myself). It would be fine if I could be a admin. Can you tell me what I have to do or who I have to ask for a rating as admin? :By the way I have some experiences with mediawiki on my own server, so I think I do not need much technical support. But your offer to help me with questios concerning the content is realy nice, tank you very much! :-) :Dragon-Designer 22:34, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Please request admin rights to the wiki here. http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt%3ABeantragung_einer_Wiki-Adoption ::The current admin User:Ghostintheshell last edited on July 26th, 2009 (See: Spezial:Benutzer/sysop) -- 06:59, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Hallo Dragon-Designer. Aufgrund deines Antrags im Community-Wiki habe ich dir Administratorrechte erteilt. Viel Erfolg. --Weas-El ✉ 12:43, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::::Auch hier möchte ich mich dafür nochmals bedanken. --Dragon-Designer 12:45, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Aufbau des Wikis Hi Dragon-Designer, ich würde dir gerne behilflich sein und ein paar Dinge mit dir durchsprechen: Strukturierung/Navigation Würde ich so in die Navigation übernehmen und "Universum" evtl. in "GitS-Universum", "GitS"/"Ghost in the Shell" oder einfach "Inhalt" umbenennen, damit klar wird, dass es sich nicht um reale Inhalte handelt. Hauptseitengestaltung Hierfür würde ich mich, wie bereits begonnen, an der Hauptseite des englischen Wikis orientieren. Dazu würde ich Verlinkungen mit Bildern/Kacheln zu Portalen wie "Charaktere", "Technologie", "Multimedia", etc. vornehmen. Über GitS Soll in die "Sidebar-Vorlage ("Quick-Info")" eine kurze Beschreibung des GitS-Kanons einfließen? Dazu sollte es am besten auch einen Artikel und ein Portal geben. Tour für Einsteiger Da das GitS-Universum einige grundlegende Begriffe und dazugehörige Hintergrundinformationen hat, könnte man neuen Benutzern eine Tour anbieten und dazu Begriffsklärungsseiten anlegen. Philosophie und andere Besonderheiten von GitS Sollte das ganze zu sehr ins Detail gehen — was ich sehr begrüßen würde —, sollte man das Ganze lieber ausführlich in Benutzerblogs machen und zu diesen dann eigene Diskussionsfäden/Themen eröffnen, da diese dann auch spekulative oder subjektive Ansätze enthalten können. Auf diese kann dann verlinkt werden. Chronik Wir haben so etwas bereits im Harry Potter Lexikon und im Fringe Wiki umgesetzt. Vielleicht gefällt dir dieses Konzept. Partnerwikis Vielleicht wäre eine Partnerschaft mit dem Matrix Wiki möglich. Benutzer begeistern Weißt du, ob es viele deutsche GitS-Fans es gibt? Wie könnte man mehr Benutzer zur Mitarbeit im Wiki anregen? Wir könnten ein Spotlight für dieses Wiki schalten lassen. Hast du das Wiki bereits vorgestellt? Design * Beim Farbschema tendiere ich zu grün-'schwarz'. Aber dann wäre die Ähnlichkeit zum Matrix Wiki sehr hoch. * Beim Logo orientiert sich deine Idee wahrscheinlich an dem der englischen Community. Ich würde Motoko aber eher in die Mitte zum Dreieck setzen... Farblich könnte man dann auch einen grünen Stil verwenden. * Von den Inspirationen lässt sich sicher auch einiges umsetzen, ob allgemein für das ganze Wiki oder für bestimmte Seiten/Aktionen kann man mal sehen. * Man kann noch ein paar Schriften importieren und grundlegende (Design-)Vorlagen erstellen. Offene Fragen * Was verstehst du unter Vorlagen für "Menü-Leisten oder Menü-Tabellen"? Lg Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 13:08, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC)